The use of optical and/or optoelectronic devices is increasing in communications applications. These devices can include light sensors that output electrical signals in response to the receipt of light signals. One type of light sensor that can provide the desired level of sensitivity makes use of the avalanche effect. These light sensors have generally been designed to receive the light signals from a direction that is normal to the light sensor. However, as optical and/or optoelectronic devices become more integrated, it is desirable for these light sensors to receive the light signals from a waveguide that is also included on the device. The current structures for these light sensors generally require the use of one or more undesirable epitaxy steps to grow crystalline materials on the device. It is desirable to reduce the number of epitaxy steps employed during the fabrication of these devices.